Tudo que um dia escondi
by Hitachiin Twiins
Summary: Tudo que um dia eu realmente escodi, hoje é o dia que tudo será revelado... O que acontece quando Tay resolve falar a verdade sobre o que sente? / Yaoi Tay x Matt / Presente de aniversário pra min xD. Fan fic em Hiatos.


**OBS: **Fic YAOI! E...O que mais...

cri...cri...cri...

Ah! Os personagens não são meus!  
E a História é após o Digimon 1 acabar...

Figimos que Tay e Matt estudam na mesma série...  
Sora, Izzy, Tay e Matt, estudam na mesma escola e série xD

Matt é professor temporário de Matemática, e Tay de Educação Física...  
Tay capitão do time de Futebol, Matt o guitarrista/vocalista da banda da escola...

E...o resto eu escrevo na fic xD...

**§ Tudo que um dia escondi... §**

_" Tudo que eu um dia escondi...  
É hoje que tudo irei dizer...  
Tudo... "_

Corria em direção da escola, com o material na mão, sorrindo sem tropeçar em ninguem. Não estava atrasado mas estava com pressa de chegar na escola logo. Para assim fazer o aquecimento antes da aula, um dos aquecimentos era correr, que estava fazendo agora, distraido trombara em alguem caindo de bunda no chão com a mão na cabeça.

- Desculpe-me eu não estava olhando por onde andava...

Olhando em quem trombara, ficara um pouco vermelho por fim se levantando e ajudando-o a levantar. Pegando as coisas que derrubara e dando as dele pra ele.

- Não sabia que você chegava cedo Yamato

Se levantara com a ajuda dele, limpando por cima a roupa que não estava muito suja.

- Tudo bem Taichi...Eu não chego cedo sempre, cai da cama hoje.

Rindo...Era engraçado a cara de embaraçado do Yamato.

- Ah...a...perdi o ritmo...

Não entendera por que estava falando isso pra ele, assim arrumando os cabelos ( Mais dessarrumando-os do que arrumando ) olhava para o céu pensando.

- Ei quer ir tomar café comigo? Eu lembrei que sai sem comer...

Olhando o céu que ainda estava um pouco escuro.

- Claro por que não...Sai sem comer tambêm...

Fomos até uma lanchonete aberta para pessoas que caiam da cama e tomamos café era estranho...

- Então...

O que dizer para ele? Era o momento certo para se declarar talvez não...

- Então como tem ido como professor de Matemática?

- Bem...E você como professor de Educação Física?

- Muito bem sem problemas... Mas é estranho não?

- Estranho? Em que Tay?

- Horas, dar aula pro pessoal da sala em que você tem aula...

- Hum...é estranho agente dar aula um pro outro isso sim...

- E...Estranho mais ainda agente ser alunos do primeiro ano, e dar aula...

- E nos vermos na sala dos professores com um monte de professores mais velhos...

- É...se bem que agente só da aula pro primeiro de segundo a terceiro tem professores adequados...

- É...

Estavamos conversando e ao mesmo tempo que comia e bebia...Era estranho estar assim próximo a ele e conversar daquele jeito.

- AH NÃO!

- Que foi Tay?

- Esqueci completamente que tinha treino hoje!

- OMG!

- Que foi Matt?

- E eu que tinha ensaio da banda!

- OMG!

Ambos pagamos o cara e saimos correndo ainda bem que já tinhamos terminado. Corriamos pra escola, era por isso que eu estava indo cedo...

Chegamos em cima da hora pro treino e pro ensaio.

Sora veio ao meu encontro quando cheguei e ela me entregara uma carta, dizendo.

- O Ma...Professor Yamato Ishida mandou lhe entregar isso ontem...

Peguei a carta e guardei iria ler depois assim fui me trocar. E começar o treino...Era estranho tive uma ótima oportunidade pra lhe dizer o que eu guardo dentro de min...Mas não o fiz...

**o-O-o**

_& Ponto de vista Yamato &_

Perdi a oportunidade de lhe dizer a verdade novamente!Estava andando em direção pra sala de ensaio. Ouvi alguem me chamar e me virei, era Izzy, me trazendo uma carta.

- O Ta...Professor Taichi Kamiya mandou lhe entrar isso ontem...

- Obrigado

Peguei e entrei na sala pra treinar. Guardei a carta na bolça e fui treinar...a próxima aula seria dele, odiava Educação Física só ia por causa dele...

_& Depois do treino... &_

_& Ponto de vista Taichi &_

Batera o sinal da escola, então agora iria dar aula pra própria sala... Andara para a sala pra chamar o pessoal, todos foram pra a quadra esperando o professor, eu no caso, falar.

- Hoje teremos esportes diferentes, as meninas irão ter aula com a Shiory, a capitã do time de Vôlei, e os meninos terão aula comigo. Obviamente, as meninas iram ter a aula de Vôlei e os meninos de Futsal. Podêm ir se trocar!

Todos foram se trocar e eu fui me arrumar... Estava sorridente, por ter tido a oportunidade de tomar café da manhã com ele sorrindo, pondo a mão no bolço e vendo a carta assim olhando pra ela e sorrindo iria ler depois dessa aula. Deixando as roupas no armário e se trocando assim trancando o próprio armário e colocando a chave no bolço do shorts. Seguindo-se pra área de Futsal. Olhando os meninos já prontos sorrindo.

- Bom vamos começar nos aquecendo.

Estava me aquecendo quando vi alguem sentado na arquibancada rindo. Indo até ele e o olhando.

- Eu sei que você odeia educação física. Mas por favor, da pra ir pelo menos jogar um pouco? Sua média não é das melhores. Prof º Yamato Ishida.

Vi ele se levantando e suspirando e indo treinar junto dos outros sorrindo e indo logo apos. Começando o jogo sorrindo.

_& Depois da aula de educação física... &_

_& Ponto de vista Taichi &_

Olhando o relógio. Parando no meio da area.

- Muito bom. Por hoje é só pessoal. Hora e irmos tomar um banho e ir pra próxima aula.

Vi alguem chegar ficando com uma gota pelo escandalo.

- TAYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY...

Aff...tinha que ser a capitã do time de Vôlei mesmo ¬¬...

- Sim Shiory?

Via ela se aproximar perto de min sorrindo já se pendurando no meu pescoço suspirei e tirei ela de cima.

- O que você quer agora?

- Por que eu tenho que dar aula pra essas meninas chatas?! 

- Por que é o regulamento ¬¬.

- Bom só por que é você que ta pedindo. Tay sabia que a líder do Coral aquela menina de cabelos verde a Sara, está super afim do Profº Yamato? Parece que ela quer tentar algo com ele.

- Bom...Não ficaria surpresa se a 1ª no Ranking de Música feminina quizese ter algo com o 1º no Ranking de Música masculina. É a mesma coisa que você está fazendo ¬¬. Só que no caso é em vez de música ser dos esportes.

- Ahhh desculpe se eu te maguei Tay. Mas é que eu gosto de você.

- Bom eu vou me trocar. Con licença.

Me retirei pro vestiário masculino indo tomar banho e depois ir me trocar pra próxima aula. Pegando a carta que estava no meu bolço, assim vendo que ela ainda estava lá sorrindo. Pondo de novo e indo pra sala de aula. Abrindo a porta e olhando a zona, assim jolgando a bolça nas costas e andando até o seu lugar pendurando a bolça e olhando a louza. Depois olhando pra janela ao lado. Pensando em como seria bom se ele me amasse...

**o-O-o**

_& No mesmo momento, na Sala de músicas &_

_& Ponto de vista Yamato &_

- Muito bom pessoal assim iremos ganhar o próximo campeonato! Bom vamos arrumar isso e ir pra sala de Aula.

Terminei o ensaio da banda e fui pra sala de aula aonde eu iria dar aula pra minha sala, peguei o casaco colocando sobre os meus ombros e vendo se a carta ainda estaria ali assim depois iria ler. Seguindo-me para a própria sala iria dar aula de Matemática pra todos, assim esperei todos entrarem para eu finalmente também dar aula. Olhando para todos percebi que Tay estava aluado, assim comecei a dar a aula tranquilamente percebendo que Tay não iria fazer nada assim suspirei. Virei para ele e falei.

- Senhor Kamiya, continue a explicação por favor.

Vi que ele avia se virado para min, levei um choque ao ver que ele se levantara e estava seguindo para a lousa, ao ver que este pegara o giz e continuara a explicação. Bom pelo menos não teria que mandar ele ficar após a aula, vi de relance que avia algo estranho com a perna direita dele, mas ao mesmo tempo este estava indo se sentar, assim fiquei alarmado, o que ele poderia ter na perna?!

- Obrigado, senhor Kamiya.

Continuei a explicação percebendo que ele voltara a ficar na mesma posição observando-o percebi que ele tava com uma cara mais aluada e muito mais triste, assim suspirei e tive que lhe chamar a anteção.

- Senhor Kamiya, como pensa ir bem nas provas se nem prestar atenção na aula está prestando? - Não tive resposta assim suspirei e segui a fala - Vai ficar depois da aula fazendo exercícios.

Vi que ele continuara não se mexendo assim não liguei e segui o resto da aula.

_& Após o término das aulas &_

_& Ponto de vista Yamato &_

Vi que ele ficara ali do mesmo jeito em todas as aulas o que se passara?! Assim suspirei todo mundo já tinha saido e estavam indo pra sala, assim me levantei e olhei-o.

- Faça a lição de casa que passei hoje, daqui a 1hr e 30 mins eu voltarei pra ver se esta certo.

Me retirei da sala e fui pra sala dos professores, ali não tinha mais ninguem e fui ler a carta.

_Professor Yamato Ishida.  
__Ou será que posso lhe chamar de Matt?  
Bom gostaria muito de lhe falar sobre o que sinto pessoalmente porem não tenho tamanha coragem para tanto.  
Por isso queria lhe falar por esta carta que eu te amo muito, sei que ira me odiar ao ler isso.  
Mas não tenho outra coisa se não a falar isso por aqui.  
Afinal de contas meu tempo aqui não irá durar muito...  
Bom isso é outra coisa...  
Infelizmente era isso que eu queria te dizer._

_De alguem que te ama muito.  
Tai._

O que era isso escrito? " meu tempo aqui não irá durar muito... " o que ele quiz dizer com isso?! Sai em direção pra sala a minha surpresa não foi que ele estava chorando com a minha carta na mão?. Me aproximei dele mas este não se mexera.

_& Ponto de vista Taichi &_

Ouvira-o dizer algo do tipo: Faça a lição de casa que passei hoje, daqui a 1hr e 30 mins eu voltarei. Assim abri a carta para ler. Lendo-a.

_Professor Taichi Kamiya  
Ou será que posso lhe chamar de Tay?  
Durante muito tempo procurei falar com você sobre os meus sentimentos mas estes eu não conseguia falar.  
Por isso queria te dizer que eu te amo muito Tay.  
Não viverei sem você me dizer se gosta do mesmo jeito de min ou não.  
Tire-me esta dúvida o mais rápido possível.  
Obrigado._

_Te amo muito.  
Matt._

Tal a suspressa que eu senti as lágrimas passarem em meu rosto, não conseguia mais segura-la a carta nem as minhas coisas molharam por que tinha deixado tudo ao lado, assim começando um choro silêncio nem pude perceber a presença de Yamato ao meu lado me olhando, este segurava uma carta em sua mão direita e a sua mão esquerda repousava em meu ombro direito, assim tomei um susto, tentando limpar as lágrimas que caiam de meu rosto, vi que ele se agaixara e eu virei o rosto tentando não chorar. Mas a fala dele não deixava.

- Me desculpe, por não ter percebido isso tão cedo...Não ter te falado também, sei que fiz mal. Mas por favor...Me diga que me ama...

Me virei para ele, puxando-o pelo pescoço dele pra ficar perto da face dele olhando-o, falei em uma voz chorosa e rouca.

- Não irei te dizer que te amo, pois eu te amo muito mais do que isso.

Não dei tempo para ele responder e o beijei sem força-lo porêm este estava retribuindo, sorri ao sentir tao cena. Mas logo tive que me separar e passar a mão sobre o meu joelho direito estava doendo de mais, fechei os olhos de dor, estava doendo, assim acabei deixando a minha cabeça sobre o seu ombro, ele se virara pra min com uma cara preocupada já perguntando.

- O que foi?! Me diga o que foi Tay!

Minha cabeça estava girando de dor, tinha que doer agora?! Ouvi a porta abrir e para a minha sorte era a Sora, ela venho correndo até a min preocupada, assim pedindo ajuda pro Matt me deitarem no chão e irem pegar gelo. Droga! Aquilo tava doendo! Logo percebi que a dor não iria passar tão cedo, mordia o lábio inferior tentando não sentir a dor. Mas estava insurportavel. Logo percebi o gelo sobre a perna toda, assim fechando os olhos com força mais ainda, mesmo com o gelo doia, mas com o tempo, ia passando a dor, quanto tempo fiquei deitado no chão? Abri os olhos e percebi que já tinha escurecido, bom as aulas terminam no final de tarde então fazer o que.

Tentei me sentar mas uma mão impedia enquanto as duas vozes discutiam, ainda não conseguia abrir os olhos, nem me mexer a dor tinha feito a minha cabeça doer de mais, assim fiquei deitado mais um tempo.

- O que ele tem afinal? - Pela voz era Matt perguntando.

- Desculpe Yamato mas eu não posso te contar... - Sora como sempre me ajudando.

- Por favor me conte! - Matt insistia mais um pouco, a voz de preocupado dele não ajudara muito.

- Se ela não pode, ela não pode... - Abri os olhos, ainda estava dolorido por isso a minha voz saira dolorida.

- TAY! - Os dois gritaram suspresos, por eu estar sentado no chão os olhodando

- Não gritem, minha cabeça ta doendo...

Ouvi-os ficarem quietos e assim me ajudaram a guardar o meu material e me levaram pra casa, a minha sorte é que a minha casa não é tão longe, meus braços um estava apoiado sobre a Sora e a outra no Matt. Eles me ajudavam a ir pra casa devagar, ainda estava dolorido pra fazer qualquer outra coisa. No momento só queria deitar em minha cama. Estava de olhos fechados até abri-los assustando-os.

- Ah não!

- O que foi Tay? - Sora falou após tanto tempo quieta.

- Kari ta na casa do T.K, meu pai ta viajando a negócios e minha mãe ta com a fámilia do Joe.

- Ah não! - Dessa vez foi Matt a exclamar - Hum... - Disse ele ficando vermelho - Eu posso ficar na sua casa pra te ajudar se quizer...

Senti que eu também fiquei vermelho com tal fala assim fechei os olhos e falei. - Então...tá...

Sora percebeu o que tinha acontecido e falado pra min. - Finalmente ambos deixaram de ser timidos e se declararam?

- Sim Sora... - Falei eu tinha contado tudo que sentia pra ela, e Matt pelo visto estava surpreso.

- Co...Como...?! - É Matt estava surpreso.

- Nada Matt.Nada Matt. - Disse eu antes que Sora fala-se.

Ambos chegamos em casa, lá os dois me deitaram em minha cama, não era mais belixe pois Kari tinha seu quarto agora. Mas tinha uma cama em baixo da minha por que as vezes ela vinha até o meu quarto ficar deitada ali. Sora se despediu e foi pra casa, que horas seria? Não faço idéia, mas tenho certeza...Minha perna doia...

**& Continua... &**

Hahahaha e ai o que acharam xD?  
Desculpe deve ter erros de portugues como sempre xD...  
Mas é que tou em lan e fica dificil ficar corrigindo... Bom espero que gostem P...  
Reviews please "...

Ja né.

_Trecho do próximo capitulo:_

_" - Co...como?! - Vi que ele ficara surpreso por minha fala, eu por minha vez fiquei quieto, afinal aquela era a verdade.  
- É Matt o meu tempo de vida não é tão grande assim... - Os olhos dele começaram a marejar as lágrimas desciam pela face dele e u percebi isso limpando-as.  
- Não...não é verdade..."_

O que o Tay quer dizer com " o meu tempo de vida não é tão grande assim... "  
Hahahahaha descubram no próximo capitulo.

Idéia original: Rpg com a Taty no meio do ano passado.  
Postado dia 30/01/2007  
Hora de término: Hora: 13:49

Postado como presente de aniversário para min P, que foi ontem xD.


End file.
